


Picnic

by hypnoshatesme



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cloud Watching, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoshatesme/pseuds/hypnoshatesme
Summary: A little break away from the city.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> 24th prompt was picnic so here's something short and sweet.

Michael ate another grape Gerry brought to his lips. He squinted up at Gerry, the sun shining right into his face through the branches of the tree they had set up their picnic under. Gerry smiled when he caught his eyes and nimbly brushed the couple of stray strands the cool breeze had blown into Michael’s forehead away.

“I’m feeling very...decadent,” Michael chuckled, seeing Gerry pluck another grape from the plate and bring it to Michael’s lips.

He winked, smile turning into a grin. “You deserve it.”

Michael giggled before eating it, looking back up at the still mostly-green leaves of the tree, the sunlight playing in it. He sighed, content, and Gerry popped a grape into his own mouth, leaning back on his hands to follow Michael’s gaze, closing his eyes against the rays of sunlight hitting his face. It was nice to be away from the city without it being work related for once. It would probably become a bit chilly for picnics soon and they were both glad they managed to make this work. Sometimes it could be a challenge to meet up with their schedules.

“Don’t you want to lay down for a bit, too?” Michael mumbled after a moment of silence, eyes looking back at Gerry.

Gerry blinked his eyes open, giving him a grin. “Do you really want to give up my thigh as a pillow?”

Michael returned the grin with a smile. “It’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make if it means I can cloud gaze with you.”

They both laughed for a moment.

“Actually, I think I have never done that...” Gerry drew his eyebrows together, trying to remember if he had ever cloud gazed. 

He had spent a lot of time looking at the sky as a child, but mostly at night when Mary was busy and he managed to escape for a little bit.

Michael sat up slowly, “Time to change that,” he said with a smile, taking Gerry’s hand. “We’ll just have to move to the other side of the blanket, the tree is kind of obscuring the view a little right now.”

Gerry smiled at him. “Fine.” 

They shuffled to the other side of the blanket, putting the rest of the food to the side they had been sitting on so they could both comfortably lie down, eyes towards the cloudy sky.

Gerry turned his head to look at Michael. “So how does this work?”

Michael thought about it for a moment. “You just...see what shapes you can find in the clouds...and point it out to the other.” He shrugged, scanning the sky for an example. He nodded towards one. “Like, that one looks like a flower.”

Gerry tried to follow his eyes. “A flower? Where?”

Michael pointed at it with his finger. “There. It kind of looks like four petals?”

Gerry knit his brows, trying to find what Michael was describing. “Oh, I can see it!” He followed the shape with his finger. “That thinner part is the stem?”

“Yes.” Michael smiled.

“The one next to it looks like some animal…”

Michael squinted up. “Oh, yes...maybe a cat? I guess one of the ears is a bit...rounded.”

They chuckled for a moment, before going back to looking at the clouds, Michael’s head coming to rest against Gerry’s with a blissful sigh.


End file.
